Gakuen Fairy Tail
by NALU-ROCKS323
Summary: What if you were forced to go to an academy without seeing your family ever again?Just so you can learn to use your powers more properly and not hurt the ones you love.Well that's what Lucy Heartfilia is going through..except her mother is forcing her to go to the most craziest academy ever..GAKUEN FAIRY TAIL!"Why would I go?"Asked a young Lucy"because you'll met your prince?""Ok!"
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I decided to make another Fairy Tail fanfic. This Fanfic will be mostly about Lucy going through Middle School and facing many obstacles such as Friendship, Family, Humor and Love *wiggle eyebrows*. I really hope that you'll enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. This chapter will be updated as a tester, so if people review and follow then I'll probably post the next chapter up:)Now enough of my gibberish, let's get started with the story! AYE!**

**Disclaimer: I don not own Fairy Tail (If I did it wouldn't be this awesome*sigh*) but Hiro Mashima does.^u^**

_'Thinking_'

"Talking"

* * *

><p><em><strong> -"A person's a person, no matter how small."<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>"Lucy, I want you to know something very important"<em>

_A five year old blonde stared at her mother in wonder "what is it mama?"_

_Layla smiled at her innocent daughter " well in this world there are...special people...that have special abilities..." She started off making sure that she had Lucy's attention._

_Lucy eyes gleamed "like you mama?"_

_Layla stood silent for a moment "yes like me honey, you see...there are other people like me except they have different types of magic. For example I could summon spirits like Aquarius and Capricorn that my special ability"_

_The small child shivered at the mention of the water spirit, she knew very well that Aquarius wasn't fond of her, but deep (really deep) inside she knew that the mermaid did care for her very much!...at least she hoped._

_Lucy shook the thought away and smiled at her mother " like me mama!"_

_"Yes darling, like you" she cooed at her adorableness "but there's also something else that you need to know"_

_Her expression became serious as she stared down at her child "there is a place... where kids who have this special ability also known as magic...and every child who has 'magic' must be sent to that place and if not they would just take them away without warning..."_

_Lucy let out a gasp"T-that's horrible! Wouldn't the kids miss they're family?" she asked, horrified by the information she's getting._

_"Yes honey they will, but it's also important for the kids to go to this place...it would help them learn about their magic and also get to control it more better"_

_"Well I'm staying with you mama and papa, that place sounds scary" little Lucy said while hugging her mother._

_Layla returned the hug and brought Lucy to her lap "it may sound scary but you'll have to go honey"_

_"But why?" Lucy pouted._

_"Because...it's an academy and you have to learn certain things so you could have a great job and have a family of your own"_

_"Wait so if I go to this 'school' would that mean that I'll find my prince!?" Lucy exclaimed, excitement clearly shown in her eyes._

_Layla sweat dropped from the question, how the heck did her daughter get that idea from? But if this makes her go to the school willingly Layla will have to go along with it, and who knows maybe her baby girl might find love throughout the years. *sigh* kids do grow up so fast~_

_" um...yes?you'll might find your prince during your stay at school"_

_Lucy started squealing in delight, she's going to find her smart, handsome, cool prince at her new school! She can't wait to stay at the academy!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"...stay? Wait...Aren't I coming back when school is over, which is around evening?" Lucy questioned. Her mother laughed nervously"Well actually you'll be living there until you graduate, which would be when your eighteen" _

_Lucy listened, mouth agape with incredulity "BUT THATS A TRILLION YEARS FROM NOW!"_

_"I know honey but look at the bright side of this!" Layla said, trying hard to make her daughter go to the academy._

_The young blonde crossed her hands around her chest "what brights side?" _

_'Psh, like I'll ever go to some wannabe magic school and leave my mama and papa alone, nothings going to change my mind nothing at all!' Lucy thought, determination burning through her eyes. The young girl wil not go no matter what! If it's a fight they want then it's a fight they get-_

_"You'll make lots of friends and ...you'll meet your Prince Charming?" She said, more like asked, but that didn't stop Lucy's eyes from sparkling. Her thoughts soon forgotten "where do I sign up?"_

_Her mom gave a small chuckle "I'll sign you up when your twelve, but for now you'll be home-schooled okay" _

_Lucy nodded her head with a bright smile "okay mama! I'll go without a fight!"_

_*****_**･゜ﾟ･**_***:.**_**｡**_**..**_**｡**_**.:***_**･**_**'(***_**ﾟ▽ﾟ**_***)'**_**･**_***:.**_**｡**_**. .**_**｡**_**.:***_**･゜ﾟ･**_*****_

**(7years later)**

"Nooooooo...I don't wanna goooooo!" wailed a pretty young blonde as she was being shoved into a limousine. She had long blonde hair that reached just below her shoulders, a piece of her hair was being held by a blue ribbon. Her large brown eyes were shut closed as she was struggling from the older woman's hold.

"Lucy! You promised me that you were going to go!" A gorgeous blonde exclaimed she looked like an older version of her daughter,who she was shoving into the vehicle.

"I was five! I thought you were just making it all up! Don't make me go mama!" The young blonde,who goes by the name of Lucy Heartfilia, shouted out. Her mother eyes hardened and gave one last push, finally Lucy was shoved into the car. Before her daughter could react, she closed the door and told the chauffeur to lock them.

Lucy glared slightly at her mother from the other side of the door"MAMA!" Was all Layla could hear throughout the distance. The vehicle started driving out of the driveway, and finally leaving out of the household.

Layla smiled innocently and waved at her daughter "I love you too honey, see you soon~"

_'My, that little girl sure is a handful'_ she giggled to herself.

A man wrapped his arm around his wife "are you sure about this?" He asked, worried about his only daughter safety.

"Don't worry Jude, she has her spirits plus it will be good experience" she answered.

He looked even more worried "but are you sure about sending her to 'that' place out of all the academy's in this world?"

"Well, I heard it's an amazing school" Layla huffed, crossing her arms above her chest in the process. Her husband smirked slightly and kissed her forehead "that's because you graduated from there"

" yeah, and look how perfectly fine I am. So don't worry, they'll take good care of her"

"I guess your right" he sighed in defeat.

"I'm always right, plus I'm sure she's going to love it"

_*****_**･゜ﾟ･**_***:.**_**｡**_**..**_**｡**_**.:***_**･**_**'(***_**ﾟ▽ﾟ**_***)'**_**･**_***:.**_**｡**_**. .**_**｡**_**.:***_**･゜ﾟ･**_*****_

"Mean mommy, dumb school, stupid me" Lucy grumbled as she walked down the long hallways of her new 'home' or as she refers to it as 'hell'.

She had to admit though, the place was enormous! The gates were about 30ft high! And the walls were probably bigger and longer than the Great Wall of China! It also...maybe...looks kinda...pretty.

She reached a door that had '**Principle Office' **engravedon it. She knocked on the door twice before entering.

"Hello? Principle-san?" She said quietly, making sure to close the door behind her. She looked around the office, everything seemed to be very neat except the pile of papers that were on the wooden desk. The chair was facing the other way, but it seems as though there was someone sleeping on it since she heard a loud snore.

"Um...principle-san?" She said again, a little more louder.

The person behind the chair jumped slightly, he coughed slightly and turned his chair slowly like in those movies to make it look more dramatic.

'_What if he's a big scary man? What if he's and evil villain who abuses children!? What has mama gotten me into!'_ This was what was running through young Lucy's mind, crossing her figures for the best.

"Ah~ welcome my child to your new home,Gakuen Fairy Tail!" Exclaimed a short old man, giving her a goofy smile. Before he could get down from his large chair, he fell down on the pile of papers making them fly everywhere in his office. He tried to get a hold of some before they fell on the floor but soon slipped off from the ledge of the desk and face planted on the ground. Lucy stared agape.

'What was my mother thinking...' Was her last thought as she stared at the midget in front of her.

_*****_**･゜ﾟ･**_***:.**_**｡**_**..**_**｡**_**.:***_**･**_**'(***_**ﾟ▽ﾟ**_***)'**_**･**_***:.**_**｡**_**. .**_**｡**_**.:***_**･゜ﾟ･**_*****_

**I hoped you loved this chapter! I know I did^u^ so any QUESTIONS you guys have please don't be shy to ask, I won't bite...(maybe) jk =P so yeah~ pretty much it... Oh and to make this more entertaining I'll be asking you guys two questions in each chapter, if your all okay with that.(=****ﾟ**_**ω**_**ﾟ**_**)**_**ﾉ**

_**{QUESTIONS}**_

● **What do you suppose will happen next?**

● **Do you prefer Nalu or Graylu or any other Lucy pairing?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Awe~ thank you for those who liked, followed, and reviewed my story! special thanks to:**

**(People who reviewed)**

**- LucyXHeartifiliaXFan: I like the way you think*smirk* I'll think about it;3**

**-Sammyluv21: you could defiantly ****tell who I'm rooting for(GO GO NALU!)**

**I'm so happy that you enjoyed reading the first chapter. Now let get started on the real stuff^u^hope you'll love this chapter as well.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does! XD**

_'Thinking'_

"Talking"

* * *

><p><em><strong>-"it's better to be friends with someone that is willing to be your friend than someone that doesn't."<strong>_

* * *

><p>I stared at the small man before me and I mean <em>reeeeallllly<em> stared at him...is he the actual principle? Or is this some sort of prank?

The '_principle_' slowly and weakly got up from the floor, his energy was long gone. He made his way behind the desk and sighed exasperatedly, poor guy...I should help him pick up his papers at least. I soon started picking up all the paper off the ground. I did it as fast as I can so I could talk to him about my living arrangements. After I was done I put the pile of paper on top of his desk again. He looked at me through glassy eyes like if I was some kind of goddess.

"Thank you my child! You have saved me a lot of time!" He exclaimed through his tears "now your the new girl. Lucy was it? Let's see here" he mumble, moving his chair to some drawer and taking out a document.

As he looked through my file he smiled brightly "so your Lucy Heartfilia? As in Layla Heartfilia daughter right?" He asked me, though I think he already knew the answer to that question.

I nodded my head "yes I am, do you possibly know her?"

He laughed heartily "Know her? I practically raised that kid! She was such a troublemaker over here, that was until she met your father" he shook his head.

My eyes bugged out. My mother...the sweet, kind, gentle mother I grew up with was...a troublemaker?! Well this is getting very surprising "Could you tell me more about it Principle-san?" I asked using my puppy-eyes.

Another laughed came out of his throat "I'll save that for another time, and the names Makarov but don't be afraid to call me Jii-chan" he said smiling at me "now let's get you your schedule and dorm"

"Hai hai"

*******･゜ﾟ･*****:.****｡****..****｡****.:*****･****'(*****ﾟ▽ﾟ*****)'****･*****:.****｡****. .****｡****.:*****･゜ﾟ･*******

"Hmm room B124 in the girls dormitory" I mumble to myself. Where the heck is the girls dormitory? Where the heck am I even at?!

_'Maybe I should ask for direction...but there's no one around'_ I looked around and saw three different type of paths. They all looked exactly the same!

As I was about to drop to the ground and cry my eyes out, a voice spoke up "are you lost?"

I looked behind me and saw a blue-headed girl wearing an orange headband, she looked around my age maybe even younger, she smiled shyly" e-eto are you u-um lost?" She asked again. I noticed the blue uniform she was wearing, it was a white button up shirt with a blue tie tied underneath her collar along with a blue plaid skirt that was just above her knees with dressing shoes.

I nodded my head" yeah. I couldn't find my room, it in B124"

Her eyes held a special gleam "t-that my room! C-come on, I'll t-take you" she grabbed my hand and tugged me to the middle passage. We ran towards the elevator and she press the third floor button, I was taking notes in my head so I wouldn't get lost the next time.

The elevator door opened and she once again dragged me to _'our'_ room. She shoved me into the room and shut the door loudly making me jump slightly. I noticed that it was just the two of us and started getting nervous, As I took another step closer to take a better view of our room I stopped midway...this room was filled with so many books I can't even count them. I can't believe it. I turned my head towards her so quickly that it would've fallen off.

"Are these your books" my voice came out kinda squeaky. Besides the books taking up most of the space the room was pretty big. It has it own living room and 1 bedroom where I guess me and my roommate will bunk at. It probably has one bathroom and the best part is that it has it's own balcony! So I could go outside and relax whenever I want.

The bluenette turned her head away bashfully "h-hai" she clenched her first so hard that it turned white. I had goofy grin on my face and hugged the smaller girl. She was surprised by my gesture and blushed even more harder. Awe~ she's so cute!

"I'm so happy! Do you love books too!"

She looked like as if she was going to past out so I released her from the hug "e-eh? You a-also like reading? um..." She didn't continue, then I figured that I forgot to give her my name.

"Oh sorry I'm Lucy Heartfilia, what's your name?" I asked her face became even more red (if that's even possible) she stumble towards me and held out her hand.

"I'm Levy. Levy McGarden" was her reply without stuttering! I shook her hand smiling at each other like a couple of idiots.

" I have decided then" I announced as we stopped shaking hands. The couch seems to be that only spot where there were no books so I decided to sit there. Levy stared at me in confusion.

"W-what do you mean Lu-chan?" She then looked at me with a terrified expression "E-eto if you don't m-mind if I c-call you t-that r-right?"

I gave her a playful smirk "as long as your okay with me calling you Levy-chan and being my friend" Levy stared at me for a long time as if she was trying to find out if I was playing around with her. But I wasn't. I Lucy Heartfilia want Levy McGarden to be my first real friend for three main reasons.

**A) she helped me find my dorm.**

**B) she loves and reads a lot of books, like me.**

**C) she's so nice and adorable!**

Her face became scarlet, she looked at the ground fiddling her two index figures "a-are you s-sure you want me -as y-your friend?"

I nodded my head quickly"of course!" and just to reassure her I smiled brightly and extended my pinky.

"I promise you that we'll be friends for life! Is that okay?"

She looked taken back, staring at my pinky for a while and then beamed at me, her face had a small blush adoring her skin, her blue hair that was held back by a headband bounced slightly, and her olive green eyes sparkled in joy. She locked both our pinky's together taking me by surprise.

"Yes, I also promise you'll be my friend forever Lu-chan~" I was kinda shock when she didn't stuttered, but extremely happy since she's getting use to being herself around me.

"Ne Lu-chan, can I see your schedule?" She asked.

I walked over to my back pack and took out the piece of paper Jii-chan gave me. I handed the piece of paper towards Levy. She grinned brightly as she read "yay! We have 4/6 classes together!" My eyes widen but also smiled. Yes! We have some classes together~

"Yes! Oh and by the way...could you please tell me about the school? I don't want to get in trouble on the first day " I asked her I hope it won't be bother to her though...

"Sure, I'll be happy to! So the basics would be...the school grounds contain three levels of education here in FT (elementary to senior high)these three divisions are all owned by the main principle who goes by the name Makarov Dreyar but most of us call him Master. We also have dormitories for the different sections, a hospital, and a town called Magnolia, which we are currently in. We each have to have the fairy tail insignia like this one" to prove her point Levy lifted up her shirt and showed me a mark on her left shoulder blade.

"you could choose any color you want and where you want to place it, but only Mirajane and the Principle could do that. Hmmm...what else...oh yeah!every student must also have a team and one partner, it might take some time to make your own team since it's suppose to be a group of four to five and all the members have to agree. But having a partner is different..." She sighed exasperatedly.

"how so?" I asked, my head tilting a bit as I stared at Levy in confusion.

" well you see, you don't get to pick your partner at all. The faculty chooses for you, and once they decide there's no way of changing their minds, you have to stick together like glue." She finished off.

Is she sad? "What's wrong Levy? You don't have a team yet? Or a partner?" I asked, very concern of my friend.

She shook her head "n-no it's just that...I already have a team, but not a partner yet...I just hope that I won't be stuck with a jerk..."

"Eh? But I thought that everyone gets a partner?" I asked quizzically.

She shrugged her shoulders "well since it's the staff who assigns your partner, they always pick the one that's suitable for you or sometimes they just partner you up with some random person"

_So this means me and Levy could be partners!_

"So we could possibly be partners?" I smiled brightly.

My smiled turned into a frown when I saw her shake her head "not really, they always prefer to have two partners of the opposite sex. It's very rare to have two of the same genders as partners" was her reply.

I crossed my arms over my chest, pouting as I stared at Levy. _It's not fair~ I wanted to be paired up with her. Hmmm maybe we could be one of the rare partners! Yes, that could happen but I have to think positively._

_Yeah, think positively..._

*******･゜ﾟ･*****:.****｡****..****｡****.:*****･****'(*****ﾟ▽ﾟ*****)'****･*****:.****｡****. .****｡****.:*****･゜ﾟ･*******

**Sorry that it's such a short chapter, but I'll make sure the next one will be more longer:)Well I hope you liked it! If you have any questions please don't be afraid to ask. So this is it for now, have an amazing day and review;)**

**{Questions}**

**Do you like Levy's character?**

**Does this story catch your attention?'**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for favoriting, following, and/or reviewing last chapter ^u^ it makes me happy that someone likes my story. A special thanks to: **

** ︎4ever alone: I defiantly agree, but let's wait and see;3 go NALU! Ne~3**

**** ︎Guest: I can't say that I disagree, but I totally agree;))~3****

** ︎AudreyKimberly: hehe^\\\^ I'm supper glad that you liked my story, I really hope you keep reviewing! Hope to here more comments from you.~3**

**** ︎CeCe92399: I'm glad that you like both Levy's and Lucy's charactersv thank you for reviewing my story, I hope to hear more comments from you.~3 ****

****** ︎Guest: thank you for taking your time to review my story I really appreciate it^u^ Hope you enjoyed it.~3******

******** ︎Maria: I'm so glad you liked it! Thank you reviewing, I'll try to update as fast as I can From now on.~3********

**Who took their time to review and answer the questions I posted up, this chapter may have some grammar errors but please bare with it.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does;))**

_Thinking_'

"Talking"

* * *

><p><em><strong>-"Education is the most powerful weapon which you can use to change the world."<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>"<em>Lu-chan" I felt someone tug at my blanket making it fall to the ground. The cold air caressed my skin as I looked around the room.

"Hmmm...what is it Levy-chan~" I asked went to sleep late last night while talking about the books we read about. I also learned that she was the same age as me (11) and that she's a Scripture Mage. Her parents passed away a few years ago leaving her with aunt until someone found her and brought her to Fairy Tail, I hugged her tightly when I saw her tearing up. She also told me that other kids would either ignore or bully her after classes. She's said that she didn't want to trouble the teachers with her problem (which I strongly disagree with). I learned so much about her that it feels like I known her my entire life. I also told her about my magic, life, and my family.

"We're going to be late for school if you don't wake up!" She yelled into my ear which resulted with me on the floor and a bleunette eating her breakfast at high speed. What's the whole rush about? It's only school...school...SCHOOL!

I scramble of the ground and quickly grabbed my uniform that was hanging in my closet and started dressing myself, it looked similar to the same uniform Levy wore yesterday "Why didn't you tell me we were running late! Now where's my brush, did I forget my brush?! Where is it!" I exclaimed looking everywhere for my comb. As you can see. I get very freaked out when I'm under pressure.

Levy handed me my brush and started tying her shoelaces. I thanked her and brushed my hair as quickly as I could and put it in my signature side ponytail. We both raced off to our first class which was Math. As we entered the room I noticed everyone stopped what they were doing and stared.

"Levy-san~ your late but I'll let it go this time" a brunette woman which looked to be around her twenties said. She was wearing a long neck sweater with sleeves and long black-grey legging but even with no curves she still looked beautiful. She turned her attention towards me "oh? Now who is this lovely lady next to you?" The comment made me blush slightly. I was never use to getting compliments so freely.

Levy smiled brightly,making some of the students wide-eye"this is Lucy Heartfiliia, she's a new student here and my new roommate" the teacher looked surprised but soon recovered, she had a nervous smile on her face.

"Lucy...Heartfilia? W-well it's nice having you in my class. I'm and I'll be your Math teacher for the rest of the school year." He said '_Eh!? He's a man? I thought he was a woman!' _Were the only thoughts going through my head. Come on! This guy did have a feminine face, and he WAS wearing girl clothes...maybe he's gay? Or he likes cross-dressing?

"Hmmm I didn't know I was going to have a new student" he rubbed his hand on his chin thinking who he should pair me up with, a minute later he broke off into a wide grin "you could sit with since he doesn't have a partner right now ("because he always ends up burning them" muttered under his breath)he's the one with pink hair over there in the back" he announced happily. Many kids gave me a look of pity which I didn't understand why. I turned towards Levy but realized she was already sitting down.

I made my way to the back and looked at my partner. His arms were on the back of his head and his legs on top of the desk which made it hard for me to pass through since our desk were connected, I did a fake cough so he could notice that I was trying to a pass through but the only thing I received was the cold shoulder. _Psh talk about rude_.

I looked at the other guy who was sitting at the other corner of our desk, he also turned to look at me, he had black messy hair that went well with his dark brown eyes. He reminded me of a dark knight. As I was about to ask him if he could move over and let me sit in between them he looked at me grimly and returned to writing in his notebook.

_'Well that punk! These boys have no decency! Not letting a young lady like myself sit down! Well then three can play this game.' _And with a small smirk on my lips I grabbed the pinkette's legs and roughly pulled them down. While he was in the state of shock/surprise I quickly made my way in between him and raven haired boy and sat down. I send them both a smug look, which resulted to them glaring daggers at me.

also looked quite shock but smile slightly, with a giggle he announced a free period and twirled his way out of the room only leaving a trail of sparkles. I and the rest of the class sweat-dropped at his antics.

_'He sure is cheerful'_

I took out my notebook and pencil and decided to continue writing my novel. I'm writing about things that are happening in my life and hopefully go on some adventures. As I was writing I noticed that the Dragneel boy standing up and heading out the door as well as the raven haired guy did too. The classroom stood silent until they left the room. Before they left though, the pinkette gave me one last look and grunted. I'm getting a feeling that they don't like me...

"Lu-chan, are you okay?" Levy asked. I blinked for a few seconds and realized that she literally sat in the desk in front of me. _Oh thank goodness~ I'm not alone_.

I nodded my head to Levy's question "yeah, but those were some really rude guys. Who are they?"

She bit her lips probably thinking whether to tell me or not"well the pink haired boy was Natsu Dragneel also known as Salamander, he's a fire Dragon Slayer so he could control and/or eat fire he also has the ability of a dragon like hearing, smelling and etc. He's the delinquent of the school who wouldn't mind setting you on fire, plus he's very hot-tempered and scary when he wants to be. The guy with raven hair was Gray Fullbuster also known as the Natsu's best friend (even though they fight a lot), he's an Ice Mage so he could control ice. He's referred as the 'dark knight' but be careful he's as bad as Natsu, he wouldn't care if he freezes your butt off or makes you into an icicle. He also kinda has a weird stripping habit. I was surprised that they didn't even burn or froze you to death!" She exclaimed.

I ignored the last comment, thinking back to the new information I received. So the pink haird boy was Natsu Dragneel...and the raven hair boy was his best friend Gray Fullbuster. I shrugged of the thought and changed the subjects to the books we read.

"Levy-chan~"

Levy flinched slightly and let out a nervous laugh "Oh, hey Jet, hey Droy." The two guys smiled brightly at her. The first guy had orange hair that was being held in a ponytail, the other guy had black hair except his was sticking up like a scorpions tail. They both looked kinda...geeky? But you could defiantly tell that they were attracted to Levy. How cute! I am so going to tease her about it later~

"Levy-chan~do you want to go out later" chirped the orange dude, who I suppose was Jet.

"No Levy! Come with me instead!" Exclaimed the other lad, guessing it was Droy. They both glared at each other and started arguing about who was going to take Levy out. In the corners of my eyes I saw Levy squirm under their argument, so I decided to intervene but I was beaten to it.

"Shut up stupid idiots" a girl said. You could clearly see her irritated expression glaring towards the two duo. They quickly shut their yaps, but silently glared at each other.

"A-ah Lu-chan, t-this is m-my t-team. T-Team S-Shodow Gear" Levy stuttered out. Dang it, I thought that she was over with the whole being shy thing. Maybe she's not use talking so freely around other people. Or maybe she just really shy.

"T-That's J-Jet" she pointed at the orange hair gut who nodded his head towards me. _Ha! I knew it!_

she pointed her index fingered towards the scorpion-tail hair guy"This i-i-is D-Droy" he gave me a small smile and turned back to arguing with Jet.

"Y-you k-know" she started up, her fingers twiddling each other. A habit I notice she does when she gets nervous. "Y-You c-c-could join our t-team" I was about to agree until a wicked laughter was heard next to us. We both turned to look at the same girl who told Jet and Droy to shut up, she looked from Levy to me and back to Levy. Another round of laughter came out of throat as she shook her head.

"You shouldn't associate yourself with them Lucy-sama, they're just of bunch of stupid people. You should hang out with me instead,we could form our own team" she said, her expression held an arrogant smirk. She flipped her seaweed green hair and laughed again, her nose stuck up in the air.

Levy lowered her gaze clenching the plaid skirt in her hands. I knew she was hurt by this girls words and I wasn't going to stand by and see my friend being bully by this girl. I was going to tell her politely to leave us alone but she started yapping again.

"Plus, this bookworm is even more worthless then those idiots over there" she pointed at Jet and Droy.

My anger rose, and let's just say that everything became black and white before I knew it.

_*****_**･゜ﾟ･**_***:.**_**｡**_**..**_**｡**_**.:***_**･**_**'(***_**ﾟ▽ﾟ**_***)'**_**･**_***:.**_**｡**_**. .**_**｡**_**.:***_**･゜ﾟ･**_*****_

"Lu-chan! I can't believe you did that!" Levy exclaimed as we were walking towards the principle office.

"But she was the was bulling you" I pouted, crossing my arms against my chest.

Levy sighed exasperatedly "yeah but that didn't mean you had to threaten her like that!" _Psh. She's just exaggerating_.

"I didn't say or do anything that rash"

Her mouth dropped open "you grabbed her by the shirt and said that if she even stares at me you'll kick her butt to next week! And then you called her Pinocchio! "

I rolled my eyes "that wasn't much of a threat. It was more as a solemn statement. Plus, I said it nicely" _And it's not my fault that the girl had a very long nose _I stubbornly thought to myself.

"I don't know why I got in trouble" Levy cried animatedly.

"how did I even get dragged into this!?" Exclaimed a white haired girl. Her hair barely reached her shoulders, her eyes that were the color of the sea held a small tear. So to put it short she looked cute.

Both me and Levy stared at her for a moment"...who are you?" We said in unison. The white hair girls fell to the ground.

She quickly pointed at herself with her index finger. Having a small pout she exclaimed "I'm Lisanna Strauss! Mira's and Elfman's little sister!" I just stared at her in both confusion and wonder, but I'm sure that Levy understood.

Levy's eyes widen in realization "oh! Your Mira's little sister?! I didn't know she even had one!" She blurted out without thinking.

Lisanna took this in a bad way since her eyes became watery, I thought that she was going to burst out in tears but she didn't, instead she just looked away and rubbed her eyes. She then looked at us with a small sad smile making me feel kinda bad for her so I decided to make conversation.

"So Lisanna. Why are you being sent to Ji-chan's office?"

She looked a bit taken back from the sudden question "w-well...I don't really know myself. Maybe it was because I was the one holding you back, along with Levy, before you ripped Karen's head off" she shrugged her shoulders. Karen? So that's the girls name, but who cares. The problem here is that I was the one who got these two in trouble. Guilt quickly washed over me, but that soon left after we reached Ji-chan's office.

I was about to open the door until I heard some crashing and yelling. I stared at the door for a minute and decided to go in, and let me tell you. The sight in front of me was very...amusing.

"GET BACK HERE YOU BRATS!" Jii-chan yelled out. His face was red with anger, his arms waved crazily around as he chased someone.

"Your so slow old man" Dragneel-san teased as he ran around the room not trying to get caught. Fullbuster-san just stood there standing and shaking his head muttering 'stupid' towards his friend, this sentence caused the pinkette to stop running and glare at the boy in front of him.

"WHAT YOU SAY ICE-PRINCESS!"

Fullbuster's eye twitched "YOU HEARD ME FLAME-BRAIN!" And with that they butted their heads together glaring at one another. The three of us just stood there watching the two duo fight, it was getting interesting until Levy decided to sneeze, now all heads were turned towards us but unlike before, both boys returned to their emotionless state.

Jii-chan stared at me in surprise "Ah Lucy. What brings you to my office so soon?" He quickly made his way around his desk and sat on his seat looking at the three of us again with a grin.

I gazed over at Levy who gesture me to tell him, Lisanna in the other hand started to sweat bullets. It was like if she committed a crime but is too afraid to confess but I don't blame her since I heard rumors from a certain someone **(*cough*Levy*cough*) **that Jii-chan can be very scary when he wants to be.

I looked at the ground and twiddled with my two index finger like Levy does, not daring to look up "I may have...uh...'_threaten_' a girl...and..um..called her...Pinocchio.."

His face contorted into blank, his eyes bore to my very soul as if he was waiting for something else. A shiver ran up my spine as I waited for what might happen next.

.

.

.

.

"Pff-HAHAHAHA" Jii-chan bursted out laughing, his hands were slamming the desk repeatedly. His face was completely red and tears were making there way out of his eyes. I didn't understand a thing that was happening. '_Threatening_' another student? was this suppose to be funny?...this school really is weird.

Lisanna and Levy just looked at Jii-chan jaw-drop in shock like me while Drangeel-san and Fullbuster-san were trying to hold in their laughter.

I tilted my head in confusion "What's funny Jii-chan?"

"Ah~ Lucy...your so much like your mother" he sighed.

"Eh? What do you mean?"

Jii-chan let out a small chuckled and shook his head "nothing my child, but do tell me why you threaten and called this girl names"

My eyes narrowed at the small man, a dark menacing aura began to emit from my body, I saw the three lads flinch "well the Pinocchio girl was insulting Levy in front of me, she said that Levy was weak and useless! I wasn't going to let one of my precious friends get bullied or mistreated that way. So I made a solemn statement, but Levy said that it was considered a _'threat'_ though I don't understand why since I said it so kindly" I rolled my eyes "but I do know that if Levy or Lisanna hadn't held me back then you guys would have seen me in _'the most wanted'_ posters" I joked but I'm guessing that they took it seriously when they inched further away from me.

"Tch. Stupid blonde" mumbled Dragneel-san. I felt my eyes twitch and my anger rise.

"What was that Dragneel-san?" I asked in a sickly sweet tone. The rest flinched and decided to take a step back, but I don't think that Dragneel-san understood the message since he did the opposite and took a step forward.

He shook his head"It seems that your just like every typical blonde" I gasped at his response, he technically called me stupid! Such a stereotype.

"Well at least I'm not an idiotic boy with PINK hair" I replied with a smug look plastered on my face. He looked even looked angrier than before, his nose was flaring and I think I could see smoke coming out from his ears.

"Well your a-" he started but was interrupted.

"Enough!" Jii-chan sighed and rubbed his temples "I'm too old for this" he mumbled under his breath "well then Lucy I think you should go on a mission and let off some steam"

"A mission?"Levy decided to step forward after the slience"B-But m-master, Lucy doesn't h-have the fairy tail i-insignia y-yet" her voice was quiet but everyone heard her. Jii-chan looked at me in surprise as though he realized something important.

"Your right Levy! Now Lucy, where do you want your fairy tail mark to be? And what color?" He asked.

I stood there thinking for a minute. I stuck my right hand out and pointed at my hands backside "here please and in pink" Jii-chan then took out a stamp from his drawer and pressed it against the spot I told him, when he was done I examined the pink mark in front of me and was kinda impressed on how pretty it looked.

I grinned brightly at Levy and Lisanna "I'm officially a fairy tail student!" I jumped towards them and embraced them in a bear hug. Levy chuckled at my antics and Lisanna patted my head awkwardly.

"Yes, now Gray go with your partner and come back safe you too" Jii-chan continued. I stopped hugging both girls and stared at Jii-chan in confusion along with the rest of group. Jii-chan raised one of his eyebrows at us.

"What's wrong?" He asked

I tilted my head to the side "Jii-chan, Fullbuster-san isn't my partner. Dragneel-san is"

His eyes widen slightly "really? Are you sure?" He took out a file that had my name in it, he looked over it with a serious expression. His expression changed into pure shock but soon let out a chuckle which ended up being hardcore laughter.

"So?Who's Lucy's partner master?" Lisanna asked staring at Jii-chan in wonder...Well everyone was.

He coughed slightly "well it seem that Natsu's is your partner-" he started. Dragneel-san looked pissed off and glared at the ground while Fullbuster-san chuckled.

"Your stuck with blondie flame-brain" he teased '_What's up with people calling me by my hair color and not from my name! These boys are so irritating!'_

"I wasn't finish you brats!" Jii-chan yelled out, catching the boys attentions "now let's me continue before I was rudely interrupted" he send a glare at Fullbuster " Natsu Dragneel you are now a forevermore will be Lucy Heartfiliia partner along with Gray Fullbuster"

When those words came out of Jii-chan lips, my whole world was crushed, I'm stuck with the two most annoying, evilest and stupidest people in the entire planet for the rest of my school life! And by the looks of their face they felt the same way. There was only one thing to do at a time like this...

'**Thump'**

"Eh!? LU-CHAN!"

Levy's voice was the last thing I heard before everything turned black.

.

.

.

.

"...did she really just passed out?" Natsu asked as he stared at the unconscious blonde.

*******･゜ﾟ･*****:.****｡****..****｡****.:*****･****'(*****ﾟ▽ﾟ*****)'****･*****:.****｡****. .****｡****.:*****･゜ﾟ･*******

**Well I hope you guys enjoy this chapter;) I did a pretty good job on it...well at least I think. Oh! I just wanted to let you know that I read two angst Nalu fanfiction and they made me crumble! it made my heart clench when Natsu ended up with Lisanna and watching a heartbroken Lucy staring at them from the sidelines. I really don't like reading these type of genre, but at the same time I can't help take a liking towards them.**

● **Have you ever read a FT angst/any story that made you cry?**

● **is this story getting interesting?**


End file.
